An Angel from Rugon
by puufic
Summary: Ichigo was healed by a mysterious man after fighting a hollow. Falling in love by a glance is something that Ichigo has never believed before, but now he does. Ichigo is determined to find him and have a relationship. It does not help that Aizen is afterthe man too. Several shinigamis decide to help. Ichi/Oc, established Bya/Ren.
1. Prologue

AN: New story. Decided to go with the poll I had once in my profile page and just simply do some of the suggestions. Here is the second one. Ichigo/Oc (if you have been reading my other stories, you will guess that I keep using the same OC over and over again), also established Bya/Ren. A bit of AU, I think.

* * *

**Prologue**

Ichigo was running as fast he could and he was panting heavily. The surroundings were unknown to him. He was somewhere in Rugonkai outside the prestige Seireitei. They had heard of a hollow attack and Ichigo had gone with Renji and Byakuya to help. Now he was screwed. Renji had stayed with his Taichou to fight and protect the stoic man, even though it was obvious that it would be the other way around. The two officers of the sixth division were clued together, both by the obligations of their division and Soul Society and by their personal thing, such as a marriage. Who would have thought that the pain in the ass Akapine would marry the prissy Taichou of the sixth? Ichigo's inner musings while running were disturbed. He still had the hollow behind him.

The damn hollow kept being too hard to kill. He had used Getsuga Tensho already, but the damn thing was just too tough. Maybe Kenpachi could do something with his crazy murdering intent, but still. So all he could do was to run around like a headless chicken. His muscles in his legs were burning and he knew that soon his strength would give up on him. The hollow was gaining on him and it would mean that there would be another fight. Ichigo was not keen to let his inner hollow to come forward but it was his last resource. The hollow was right there breathing on his neck. He kept running further until he reached a river. There was no place to hide. He stopped and turned around. He donned his mask and gave Hichigo free access to massacre the hollow. The blood thirsty demon inside him was screaming with joy. After forming a destructive cero and killing the huge and ugly hollow he managed to seal the demon back inside his mind and Ichigo collapsed in the dusty ground. He looked tiredly around him. Sun was settling making the riverbank glow in golden hue. It was a nice place. His sight was beginning to blurry and he was certain he would collapse soon. He decided to lay down to rest. There were no other hollow around to worry about.

Before he closed his eyes he realized someone touching him. A man had come out of nowhere and spoke to him. Ichigo could not hear what he said, but kept staring the man. Green beautiful eyes looked at Ichigo's chocolate brown ones with worry. To Ichigo those eyes were the most beautiful ones he had ever seen, and with a smile he fell for the darkness. An angel from Rugon was there beside him.

* * *

AN2: Review!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Forgot to update, just saw the review from Guest for this story and then I realized that I had not put up the second chapter. Oh well, sorry for that. Ok. Thank you reviewing thought. Things might sound like that they need and explanation and they will in due time, so please be patient!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo sat in a bed in the fourth division infirmary and thought about the previous day. He was kept here for observation only. Unohana had deemed him ok, but he still needed to rest. Ichigo could not forget what had happened or the man he had met. It was crazy. Ichigo had never been interested in anyone, let a lone a man that it, but now he could not stop thinking about his mysterious savior; he could but forget those beautiful green eyes. He knew that it was unbelievable but he had fallen for the man. He wanted to find him. To at least to say thank you if nothing else. His thought went back to the day before.

To Ichigo everything had been hazy. He had been in and out of consciousness for hours. His body was burning from the aching muscles and the wounds he had received from the previous fights with the huge hollow. There were no severe injuries, but several cuts and bruises. He had developed a fever. The man who had come to him after he finally had managed to kill the hollow had dragged his body inside to a small house and tented his wounds. He had spoken to him soothingly even though the man was aware that Ichigo was not completely aware of his surroundings. But the sound of his voice had been so warm and soothing. His voice had a strange edge in it, but to Ichigo in his delirious stage it was angelic. The man had gently wiped the blood off from his cuts and healed his wounds with warm healing kido. When the teen was conscious enough he could see a man with shaggy brown hair that cascaded on the man's upper back. He was short and delicate, effeminate even. His eyes that were bright green were worried. Ichigo smiled trying to sooth the man's worrisome expression. And the man had smiled back to him. And that smile had been very beautiful bringing sparks to the man's eyes. Ichigo had never felt a touch that was so warm and gentle. It seemed strange but when the man treated him it felt like a caress to Ichigo. He went back to his healing slumber with a smile on his face.

When Ichigo had woken up the next time, he was at the fourth division infirmary. He had panicked, where was the man who had helped him? How had he come to be here? When he tried to sit up he was gently pushed back to the bed by scarily smiling Unohana Taichou, the head of the fourth division. She only smiled and told him to rest. She had barely been able to say those words to him when the door to the room had been pushed open and Rukia and Renji had busted inside the room.

"Ichigo you ok? What the hell happened?" Renji was demanding an answer. Behind the red head in walked the forever calm Taichou of the sixth.

"Fought and killed the big hollow, then there was this guy and he helped me and then I blacked out. How the hell I ended up here?"

"Nii-sama told me that a man came and brought you to him. He told him to take care of you, that you did not belong there."

"That true Byakuya? What did he look like, did he give you his name or anything. Where was this?"

"Again Kurosaki, learn to address people accordingly, to you I am still Kuchiki-sama. I do not know of the man's looks, he hid himself under a cloak, but he seemed to be strong enough to drag your poor carcass around. He gave no name and as of where you were, it was in the outskirts of Inuzuri."

"Yeah, it was around the place where I and Rukia are from." Renji put in.

Ichigo had been disappointed. He had felt this strange connection with the man and he had hoped that there would have been even a slightest hint of who he might have been. The pull that the man had somehow managed to do to him seemed to call him. Something had happened to him with the man. He could just not remember what.

"You look like a love sick puppy that lost his favorite toy. What's up man?" Renji who was sitting next to his bed brought Ichigo back to the moment.

"How did you know you loved Byakuya?"

"Where the fuck this came from? Tsk, Yeah I knew I was for it when I met him at the Academy when he came for Rukia. One could just not ignore him. I wanted him since then. Took a while to get where I am now. And I swear I'm gonna kill you if you tell this to Byakuya, even he doesn't know, Ok? Don't wanna brush his ego more than need to. "

"I love him."

"What, who? Byakuya? Whatta fuck, I'm gonna kill you ,Strawberry."

"No, not Byakuya. Fuck, can't stand the guy. Still thinking you're nuts marrying the guy? He's cold as an ice stick. Can't fucking even imagine you screwing around? Must be a cold ass to fuck."

"Heheh, Taichou is not cold. He's very warm actually, burning more likely, and if you honestly want to know he fucks me. Good to know I don't have to get Zabimaru coz you fancy my man. But to just get things straight who the fuck you love then?"

"The man from yesterday. I know it sounds crazy, but I love him. I want to find him."

"Yeah, well Taichou said he could not see what the man looked like and the man gave no name. So ya got no hints. I'm from Inuzuri, maybe I know the guy? Though it's been long since I've been there, but some people just gets stuck there. Me and Rukia we were just lucky."

Ichigo told Renji all he could remember of the man, every detail from the man's eyes to his touch. During his speech to Renji he noticed how the red heads eye brows moved and he made an interesting expression. It did bring out curiosity in Ichigo.

"Rings any bells?"

"Hmm, well look at the time. Gotta go. See ya" Before Ichigo could even say anything the red haired fukutaicho had shunpoed away. To Ichigo it was first puzzling until he got one conclusion. Renji knew the man.

Ichigo assumption was correct. Right now Renji was shunpoing as fast as he could back to Inuzuri. He moved along the riverbank until he reached a secluded space. He slowed down and stood in front of a house was small, moldy but extremely secure. Renji remembed how he had spent most of his secured times in Inuzuri here with Rukia and their friends. When the time came that he and Rukia were to go to Shinigami Academy he had promised to protect his friend and his secret. Not it was time to do so. First he would have to talk to the guy and find out what was going on. Renji was positive that the man did not meet Ichigo by chanse.

Renji knew a lot of things that even his precious Taichou and husband was not aware about. Things that had to do with power and those who were greedy for it. _Not long since I came here to check things out. Wonder what ta fuck you been doing after that, old friend._

Renji walked to the door and knocked. He did not have to wait long until the door was unceremoniously opened. A man with brown hair and green eyes opened the door to begin a litany of insults, but before he got to even a change to do that Renji barged inside.

"Give me a beer Takao, and start spilling. Since when you have begun to help other than me? Didn't we make an agreement that ya don't come out unless its necessary.

"Whatta ya mean, Renji?" The man called Takao retreated back to the house following Renji to a small seemingly comfortable living room. He stood a while and then went to find the requested beverage for his red haired friend.

"Ya know damn well what I mean. Ya helped Ichigo yesterday and dragged the guy to my Taichou!"

"Ooh, ya mean tha pretty orange haired person who ani't even really dead yet? It anit illegal ta help yer neighbor right? And ani't that raven head yer spouse. Why ya keep calling him Taichou? Got a kink or something?"

"Takao, ya know damn well what I'm talking about, yer a fucking prince and shit and that if ya keep using yer power he'll find ya. Your cover will be blown in the ashes."

"He's gaining on meh already. Seen his spies here. Why the fuck ya think those hollows where here for? Had ta do something. Yer friend was just there right when I needed it. Ya go home now Renji. Yer friend did his deed and helped meh."

"Yeah well guess what dumb ass. Ichigo thinks he loves ya!"

"Even better…If that's ta case Aizen has got no chance on meh." The green eyed man only smiled and touched his abdomen.

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading. Review please.


End file.
